1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making fine adjustments to a rotary adjuster. In particular, the apparatus is used for adjusting head alignment of a helical scan device.
2. Related Art
Adjusting the record head of a helical scan device is a tedious, time consuming, and difficult task, even for a trained technician. Head adjustments in the microns are required and are performed by manually turning a small set screw on a helical scan drum less than one degree. This type of precise adjustment requires a concentrated and focused effort on the part of the technician which leads to worker fatigue. It is also a very costly procedure due to the time required to obtain the precise adjustment.
In addition, a certain amount of guesswork involved in the prior art has led to inconsistencies in the quality of the resulting helical scan device. The prior art consists of an allen wrench with a large knob mounted on top. The technician inserts this wrench into a helical scan device and rotates the knob to make the fine adjustment. However, a small slip of the technician's hand can result in an inaccurate adjustment.